In May 1970, baseline dental examinations were conducted on 700 grade school children in kindergarten and grades 1, 6 and 7, in Kalispell, Montana, a non-fluoridated community. A total of 450 children were found to have one or more sound pairs of homologous permanent teeth. Only these children were included in the study. One- half of the mouth of each subject was randomly designated as the test side and the other half served as the control side. On the test side, sound occlusal surfaces were conditioned and sealed with the Bis-GMA sealant material developed by Buonocore. Teeth were cleaned in preparation for the sealant by a dental hygienist. Public Health Service dentists did the actual conditioning and application. The physical properties of the sealant incuding the extent of loss has been evaluated at five, nine, 12, 24, 36 and 48 months after application. Follow-up examinations for dental caries increment have been made after one, two and three years of study. Two-year findings were presented at the 1974 meeting of IADR and have been published in the JADA. Fourth year findings were presented at a symposium on sealants that was part of the 1975 meeting of the AADR. A report containing an overview of findings during the first four years is presently being prepared for publication. Examinations, done five years after the sealants were placed, are scheduled for May 1975.